Beneath The Red Roses
by Moonstream
Summary: Treize Krushenada is not dead,his cockpit stayed intact and he survived,Marimeia is adopted by Lady Une who calls her mama and is struggling to raise the child by herself. But when treize shows himself, a whole lot of hell is raised.R&R.a bit of humor.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing; however I do own this story and its plot._**

_**Hey, this is another one of my stories, the pairing is TKxLU not a past fan fiction.**_

**_What happens when Lady Une finds Treize alive, when he goes back to her she helps him face his past and defeat those who defied them in their quest of finding themselves. Oh and I wrote the poem myself, tell me if you like. 5chapters long i hope

* * *

_**

_**Beneath**_

_Beneath us lay red roses_

_Beneath us lay the lies_

_Beneath us lay our love, put aside_

_We had always put others before us_

_Now it is time for them to do the same_

_Beneath us lay our dreams_

_Beneath us lay the fragrance of an unknown death_

_Beneath us lay the path we have chosen_

_Yet beneath you lay the death of that life_

_That life we never had_

_For here I stand before you_

_As they lower you into the ground_

_As the rose petals fly around_

_I stand before you and wonder about the life we never had_

_Could have had_

_Beneath us lay red roses_

_Yet we have now changed_

_Beneath us, now lay dead roses_

_Never to stir again

* * *

_

_**Beneath the Red Roses **_

_How could you, Treize how could you leave me in this cruel world called life, what have I done to deserve this. I look at Zechs and Noin, Sally and Wufie both have been through hell, yet they have each other. Why could that not happen between us? I look at your daughter, Treize, she is so beautiful. I love her as my own and will raise her as my own. Her mother almost had claim over her, had it not been for your letter giving me guardianship._

_I will raise her as you had wanted her to be raised, I shall not fail you again, I love you Treize._

A woman with long dark brown hair and chocolate eyes stood upfrom a grave, placing a dozen of red roses on the headstone, she wrapped her arm around a young girl's shoulder that stood next to her. "Come on Marie lets go home, I'll cook dinner. So love, what do you 'wanna' eat?

"Oh, how about…pizza!"

The women laughed, "Pizza, oh come on Marie, think of something that I can cook, and not junk food, ok we ate enough of that while we were on the colonies."

"Okay mama, how about, Caesar salad, with vegetable soup and those special herbs you put in and….. a large piece of chocolate, pumpkin, German cake that you made for Relena's birthday?"

The women was now shaking with laughter, as they walked to the car, "Alright Marie, as long as you eat it all, k?"

"Ok, but mama if I'm too full and I can't eat another bite, can we give it to Uncle Duo, he'll love it, won't he mama?"

"Oh he will baby, he will"

The pair went into the car and drove off towards their home, unknown to them that there had been a dark figure watching them the whole entire time they were at the grave yard. The figure walked up to the grave with the roses, and picked them up_. 'Forgive me Lady Une, forgive me, and take care of the child that is not ours, but mine and that wretched woman'._

The figure walked away.

"Alright, Marie, time for bed."

"Noooooooooooo, I don't want to go to bed, I'm not tired."

"No arguing, bed now Marimeia Anna Krushenada"

"Yes mama, but can I sleep in your bed, please, pretty, pretty please." Marie asked giving her mother a cute puppy dog face.

"NO, bed NOW"

"With a cherry on top, pleaseseeeeeeeeees?"

"OHHH, alright, but don't start kicking me off the bed, this is the last time you are sleeping with me, ok?"

"Ok"

The young red headed girl jumped onto the king sized bed and snuggled under the warm blankets.

"Mama, do you love me?"

"Always baby, always. Never forget that we all love you."

"Even Uncle Heero, and Uncle Zechs, and Uncle Duo, and Uncle Wufie, and Uncle Trowa, and Uncle Quatre, and Auntie Lucy, and Auntie Hilde, and Auntie Dorothy, and Auntie Relena, and Auntie Sally, and Auntie Midii. Do they all love me too even after all I did?"

Yes baby, we all do"

"How 'bout daddy?"

"…….."

"Welllllll, how 'bout daddy, does he love me?'

"Yes baby, I'm sure that if he met you he would absolutely adore you"

"Mommy, does daddy love you too?"

"……."

Lady Une chocked on a sob, as she tried to stop the tears flowing down her face. She turned her head away from her daughter so that she could not see her tears.

"Oh mommy, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

The little girl's eyes also welled up with tears.

"Shhhh, shhhh its okay, it' will be fine, you didn't make me cry."

"I didn't?"

"No baby, just lye back and go to sleep."

"Momma can you sing for me, one song, to help me sleep"

"Which song?" Lady Une asked while smoothing out Marimeia's soft red hair.

"The one you use to sing to me when I was sick"

"Once Upon A December?"

"Yes mama, that one."

_Dancing bears painted wings,_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart use to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings,_

_Once upon a December_

"Hush know child, go to sleep, and dream of happy endings" she kissed Marie's forehead and left the room. A shadow followed.

"Why did you leave me Treize, please come back to us, to me" Lady Une sobbed quietly into her hands her shoulders shaking from the grief that had laid upon her for a long length of time.

"Hush lady, you shall not be alone anymore"

Lady Une gasped and turned in surprise.

* * *

**_Hey did you like it. I 'kinda' made a cliff hanger, except I'm sure that we all know who it is. The song is from Anastasia the movie. And I thought it went quite well with the plot of the story. Also if I don't get enough reviews like about ten or twelve I will not complete my stories, same rule goes for the other stories. Well hope you all like it and please continue reading and reviewing for my other stories too._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: blah blah blah… legal what evea'… don't own GW….. Blah blah blah don't sue cause' I'll blow off ur head….blah blah blah…. All this legal crap is given me a headache who wants some chocolate? _**

_**Enjoy.

* * *

**_

_**Beneath The Red Roses**_

"Treize, is that you? But… how, I saw you die, it exploded, Tallagese exploded. You can't be alive" stuttered Lady Une, tears falling harder than ever.

"Shhhh Lady, I will always be here with you"

"But then why did you leave?"

Treize kneeled down beside her and gently picked her." I will tell you my story tomorrow. Right now you need to get some sleep"

Our_ bodies are so perfect with her hair down she looks more like an angel from heaven a blessing from God to save him from all the sins he had committed. Her body fits all of my contours, and she feels so right in my arms. She is my soul mate and I shall protect her and Mariemeia no matter what_.

He watched as her tears slowly flowed down her cheeks, and her eyes closing, submitting to a peaceful slumber. He leaned in and gently gave her a soft kiss on her red lips

Treize walked up a flight of stairs, with a sleeping beauty in his arms. He gently laid her next to Marimeia, who curled up to the newly found warmth on the bed. The tears had stopped flowing and there was only a slight smile on her face. "Sleep well my love, and child."

Sunlight shone through the large bay windows of the elegant bedroom, awaking the beauty in bed. She stretched her arms and smiled as she felt around for her daughter, only to find an empty space in her place. Lady Une's eyes snapped opened and looked around the room.

_She must be watching cartoons in the T.V room, but then what are those giggles._

Lady Une reluctantly threw off the warm covers, and padded off to the kitchen. need coffee. Ugh where did I get this major headache from, I need some painkillers, gotta' ask Sally for them when I get into the office. 

"Mommy, mommy, come here quick_, Look, look"_

"What is it Marie?"

She turned into the kitchen, quite surprised to see food on the table since today was the cooks' day off.

"Marie, since when did you cook? You're not even allowed to be near the stove after last weeks incident"

"I know mama, but I didn't cook it, someone else did"

"Oh, and who, may I ask is that?"

"Me" a different voice, a male voice that sounded like … Treize came into view from behind the cabinet door

Lady Une gasped her eyes in clear shock.

"Treize, but last night, it's…, it wasn't a dream?" tears glazed her eyes but they didn't fall.

"No, it wasn't dear Lady, now sit down and enjoy the food."

"Of course Mr.Treize" Said Lady Une as she slipped back into solider mode.

"Will you be joining me at the Preventers office, sir?"

"Yes, in fact I think I shall, I must make my return global, and I would like to see the organization that you have created."

"Yes Mr.Treize, we must leave in thirty minutes

A bus pulled up next to the driveway and honked two times.

"Bye mama, by daddy" Marie threw her backpack over a shoulder and gave both of her parents a kiss on the cheek.

"Have fun, oh wait a minute, come here you have a piece of jam on your cheek."

Treize watched with interest as Lady (or Anna as he had known her before the wars) lick her thumb and rubbed off the smear of jam that was on the child's face."Alright go on, come home on time"

"Ok mama, bye"

Mariemeia ran out shutting the door behind her.

"I am sure you want to know how I escaped, my death sentence, and where I have been for a year and a half, and I shall tell you for you have the right to know"

Lady nodded at the facts that he stated, and look at her watch.

"I would love for you to tell me where you have been, but can you tell me in the car, for you see we should have been out five minutes ago. It is a hour and a half drive so I am sure that is enough time for you to tell me how you survived"

"Yes, of course, let us be off."

"You see when the gundam pilot, Wufei destroyed Tallagese, it exploded, yes, but the cockpit stayed intact, I was left in space for two days. I knew I was going to die because of my lack of air. But it had seemed that my blessings were answered, I was spared and I did not face death. You see a rescue shuttle found my cockpit and pulled me out, I was still unconscious and had no idea of my surroundings, they told me that I had been out for more than three weeks. I had a severe concussion, over one hundred broken bones in my body, internal injuries and that I had lost a lot of blood.

Of course the doctors thought I had no chance of surviving, but oh how wrong they were. They had expected me to heal completely, in ten years. But I healed in one and a half.

Lady Une smiled at the mental image of the doctors disbelief on their faces as her superior's wounds healed quickly.

"That is where I have been , all that time, and not once did my mind escape of you, Anna"

Lady Une's cheeks tinted a reddish pink, as she blushed by the comment.

"I am no longer Anna, you know that Mr.Treize"

"Please Lady, no formalities, we are together now, and nothing can tear us apart."

She smiled at him a warm glow shone on her face, but the smile soon turned into sadness.

He noticed

"What is the matter, you seem suddenly sad,"

Lady cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. She turned away from Treize and faced the window, watching the trees pass.

"Its… its about Mariemeia," Lady's voice was filled with sadness, "Remember Treize,… remember the letter you gave me, clearly stating that I had full guardianship of Mariemeia?"

Treize looked thoughtful for a minute, "Yes, I do believe I remember that, but why do you ask? I gave you guardianship over my child because I knew you would take care of her, and raise her as your own. So why the question?"

You see, Leia, Marie's birth mother came and tried to claim her, had it not been for your letter, then Marie would have never been my child. Treize, she will not stop until she has Marie in her grasp"

Treize's eyes darkened at what he had been told, Leia had been a beautiful woman in disguise as a devil, she had betrayed Treize and he found her with someone else, she had disgusted him, he could see beyond her mask. That was why he left as soon as possible, the war was an excellent excuse to get away from her. It horrified to her that she was back again trying to claim his daughter, Their, Anna's and his daughter, how dare that woman even speak of her. Oh he would show her to never mess with the Krushenada family, never. She will be put to an end.

* * *

**_Thas it ppl hope you liked it. If you have any ideas, then please send them to me._**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I do own the DVD, hahahahahahahahahah, man am I stupid, lol

Enjoy.

Beneath the red roses

A black BMW pulled up in font of the Preventers's HQ. The car door swung open revealing a woman with flaming red hair, and blue eyes. She scanned the area and her eyes settled on two figures walking up the steps, into the building. _You just wait. I shall have my revenge. You will regret taking my family away from me. Just wait._

Two wide doors swung open revealing the Preventers's great hall. Where many people could be seen running about, handing papers, and chattering at the top of their voices. Lady Une and Treize stood in the center of the hall.

"Every one quiet down…HEY, I SAID QUIET DOWN" the constant buzzing of the workers was too loud for lady to be heard. She put her fingers to her mouth and gave out a loud whistle

_Well that got their attention_ "I would all like you to meet our newcomer, Mr. Treize Krushenada" gasps could be heard through out the hall. Everybody's eyes turned to the center of the room. Treize looked around him, sighting some familiar faces. Zechs's eyes grew wide enough so they looked like they would pop out of his head, Wufei's face seemed to take on different colors, ranging from pale white, to red, to blue to green, back to red and finally back to a deathly white. Heero was as stoic as ever, hiding his emotion, Duo scratched his head in a confused sort of way, Trowa's face remained unchanged but shock was revealed in his eyes, and finally Quatre was the only one who approached Treize and shook his hand.

"Welcome back Mr.Krushenada, I see you have decided to rejoin the living."

"Yes, I have thank you for your warm welcome, please call me Treize, and only Treize"

People shook out of their trance and started gathering around him. Welcoming and congratulating on his health.

"My dear friend, I am in debt to you" Zechs clasped Treize's hands.

"What is done is done, say no more we are thankfully both alive and escaped our doomed deaths"

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, a little gathering, oh how sweet."

A woman's voice reached the ears of the celebrating Preventers's. Her voice bouncing off the marbled walls, silencing everyone within the perimeters.

"You are not welcomed here bitch, get out of here before we hurt you"

Treize turned his head towards the source of the voice. Lucrezia Noin, along side her were her two companions Sally Po and Lady Une, who he had just realized was not by his side as he remembered. All of them were glaring at the red headed intruder.

"Oh dear me, look who it is coming out to hurt me, oh I am soooo scared"

The woman laughed mockingly.

"You should be" growled Sally

The laughter triggered a memory in Treize's mind

_Leia Barton_

Treize looked at the intruding woman_. It was her, that horrible bitch that took my heart away and snapped it in half. _His brows drew together as everyone in he hall glared at her. Including the good natured Quatre Winner.

Just as a war seemed to break out, Relena walked in behind Leia, in her hand was the young child her self. Mariemeia Krushenada.

"Leia you should not be here, or I shall rise a court against you"

"Oh what can you do little girl, nothing. You think just because you are queen of the world, you can do anything you want."

Leia advanced towards Mariemeia.

"Stay away from her, you witch." pulling Marie behind her and giving Leia a death glare that could match Heero Yuy himself.

"You dare challenge me!" Leia raised her hand as if to slap her but Heero stopped her gripping her wrist in a death clutch.

"Don't touch her" his voice deadlier as ever. Mariemeia took this as a chance to run to her mother, but was caught by Leia, who was released from the clutch of Heero Yuy.

"Mamma, mamma, help"

"Oh come now, I am your mother"

"No your not, I don't like you you're mean. Go away I want my mother"

"I am your mother you little brat, whether you like it or not" Leia raised her voice dangerously, shaking the little girl who was now whimpering in pain as her birth Mother's nails dug into her skin, leaving a trail of blood in her wake.

"Hey, leave the poor kid alone"

"What she done to you?"

"Yeah what did she do?"

Voices rose in the crowd defending the small child. Trowa seemed to glide forward, and snatch Marimeia from the clutches of Leia. Trowa gave the trembling girl to Lady who held her tightly whispering comforting words in Marie's ear.

"What are you doing here, you have no right. Marie will never be your daughter she will never love you."

A sharp slap echoed through out the walls. Nobody had ever dared of hitting Lady Une, leader of the preventers. When angered she had a temper that made the devil himself cringe with fear.

Lady gave Marie to Lucrezia, and swung her fist at Leia Barton, but a hand stopped her midway. Lady looked up at the intruder with surprise.

"Get out" Treize's went dangerously low.

"Oh, Treize thank you for stopping that fucking little bitch, I mean she is only twenty, too young to raise a child. But thank you so much my love for stopping her. Come with me daddy wants to see you, to talk about a new…"

"GET OUT NOW"

Leia's eyes turned from a sweet and seducing to cruel and hard, Treize matched her, silently challenging her to disobey him. She turned on her heel and stormed out. Yelling "You may have won the battle but you did not win the war"

Back at the Mansion:-in the bedroom

"Why did you stop me, did you see what she did to Marie, how could you let her get away with it?"

"Yes my dear I saw exactly what happened and I am dearly sorry it did. But if you hit her then she could kill you, maybe not now but in the future."

"Treize she is trying to kill me now, forget future, she almost succeeded in killing me and taking Mariemeia away. She was close the first time, the second time she might actually succeed"

"What do you mean, how did she almost kill you" Treize's body stiffened, and narrowed his eyes.

Lady said nothing, not wanting to remember the recent incidents that had almost cost her, her life, and the life of her daughter, whom she dearly loved.

"Nothing, I don't feel like talking about it, I'm tired and I'm going to bed"

Treize's face softened and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kissing her cheek and gently nudging her neck.

"Please, tell me. I know it might be painful but I must know, it might be the only way we can stop her."

Lady sighed deeply.

"It happened six months before you came back, when I had won custody of Mariemeia." Lady stood up and sighed, "Just as we were leaving the court, a sleeping gas was thrown and me and Marie were kidnapped. Leia had her father inject me with numerous of poisons, each one making me weaker and weaker, until the final lethal one almost ended my life. But my preventers came and Sally got the poison out of my system. But I was still to weak to care for Mariemeia, and because of that Marie was supposed to go to Leia, but it was Relena who saved me this time. She changed the courts mind, and had made a deal with them. While I was recovering Relena and Heero would take care of Marie. For three months, I was ill, and I still have to go to Sally once a month. I have all of my friends to thank for. Without them, I don't know what would have happened."

A tear flowed from her eye.

"Hush my love that will never happen, not while I am around. You are tired let's go to bed…"

"What together?" Lady Une's eyes widened in shock

"Why ofcourse, we are getting married,"

"Getting married…"

"Yes" Treize got down on one knee in front of her" Will you, Lady Anna Une give me the pleasure of being my wife?"

Anna gasped and smiled, tears filled her eyes.

"Always Treize always"

Treize slipped on the beautiful ring, stood up and kissed her.

Unknowingly, there was a watching shadow.

Heyyyyyyyyy did you all like it. Thanks L.A UNE for encouraging me to continue. And thank you for all of those reviews. Remember the more reviews I get the faster I reply.


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer"i don't own GW. BLAHBLAH BLAH

THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO L.A.UNE THNX FOR HELPING ME CONTINUE, I SO TOTALLY OWE YOU.

OH YEAH UMMM THE MORE REVIES THE BETTER.

* * *

An alarm echoed around the room, waking the sleeping couple. A pale hand with a beautiful diamond ring came out of the covers and pushed the alarm off the nightstand. A deep voice chuckled under the covers, followed by a giggle.

"Treize stop, I'm tired, let me go back to sleep."

"You wish my love, besides do you not have that appointment with Dr. Sally Po?" Treize's voice had changed from a joking one to a deeply loving and concerned one, as he looked into his beautiful fiancés eyes.

"No, Treize my appointment is at 6:00 in the evening not in the morn."

"Momma, popa?"The small sleepy voice of their daughter Marimeia sounded out through the closed oak doors. Her small hands fiddled with the handle of the large double doors. The loud click reassured her that the door was able to open.

"What is it love? You look quite pale, do you feel well? Lady Une threw off the covers and padded towards her small daughter. She placed her hands on Marimeia's face; she frowned.

"Sweetie your hot as hell, what was the last thing that you…"Lady Une screamed as Mariemeia toppled over collapsing into a heap on the floor.

"Did you give the girl the potion?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Marimeia Krushenada will be the end of both of them. When she dies, those two will tear each others throat out. Then Treize will come back to me, on his knees begging for forgivness; ofcourse I'll give him it, after the wedding we will live happily ever after"

"But ma'am, there is an antidote to the poison…"

"WHAT? What do you mean?"

"Miss Barton, we... Well… you see... Thing is… there are no poisons without an antidote. How ever, Marimeia will get very very ill and might die despite the antidote to the poison."

"Really," Leia Barton calmed down and relaxed in her chair. "Then let us hope so FOR YOUR SAKE"

Treize paced back and forth as he, Lady Une, Hilde, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Dorothy, Catherine, Relena, Lucrezia, and Zechs sat in the waiting room. They all jumped as Sally Po came out of the emergency room. Taking off her plastic gloves she heavily sighed and slumped into a near by chair.

"She has been poisoned. It's called Burona. A powerful substance that takes down the brain cells leaving its host/hostess painfully dying."

"Is…Is there an antidote" Lady stuttered through her tears.

"Yes, in fact there is. But I'm afraid it is no use to us, as Marimeia ia only a child, The antidote will have no effect" Lady Une collapsed to her knees sobbing behind her hands. Teize kneeled down next to her and pressed her body against his. He looked up at Sally with pleading eyes.

"Is there a chance that she might live?"

"Less than 20 im afraid. But I would not be surprised if she pulled through she is a very trong girl"

"Anne" Relena crouched down next to lady une. "Do not think of the futre as death filled. You heard sally,20 is better than no chance at all; am I correct?"

Lady looked up at Relena's comforting face. One by one she faced her companions until settling her eyes on Treize. She nooded and smiled faintly. Treize picked her up an palced her on her feet.

"I might raise her percentage by 50."Heero's gruff voice sounded out through the silence.

"Come Anne, we're takin you to Luca's house for some girl time"

"My house? Why my house? Why not your house Hil? Last time we had girls time at my house you ordered a stripper and…Lucrezia trailed off as she noticed Zech's face going bright red . "You know what, lets have it at my place."Relena looked nervously between her sister in law and her brother. Catharine and Dorothy put their arms around Lady Une as they followed Hilde to the jeep. The rest tailing behind.

"Wellllll, since the girls are at Relena's lets go over mine's, a couple of beers and some good ole'war stories should do the trick" Duo jumped out of his chair and lazily stretched. He took his car keys out and followed the same path the girls had just taken. One by one they patted Treize's shoulder and followed the American out. Treize walked up to the glass wall, separating him from his precious daughter.

_I promised to protect you and your mother. Yet I have still failed as a father and a lover._ Treize's head fell in shame. Zechs had fallen behind and watched his friend suffer.

"She will be fine, after all she is a Krushenada is she not? She takes after you and Anne. Both of you are strong and so is Marimeia."

Zechs paused.

" Did you know that it was in fact Marimeia that got Anne out of the kidnapping, that it was her through all of the beatings she had endured she is the one that kept her mother alive, feeding her, cleaning her wounds. Had it not been for Marie, you would have lost Anne."

Treize looked away from Zechs to his daughter and smiled." I guess my little one will make it after all."

"Thas' the spirit my friend, believe in life, like you taught me."

"Oi guys are you comin'? Cause they look like they gonnakill me.. Don't leave me alone… Guys HEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP. NO NO NOT THE HAIR I LOVE MY HAIR….. OK NOT THOSE I LIKE THOSE AND SO DO HILDE, I WANNNA HAVE KIDS NO NOOOOOOOOOOOO. HELP. HELP" Duo's voice rang all the way down the hall way. Zechs and Treize laughed at Duo's plea of help.

"Lets go friend and stop them from turning duo into a girl, if you know what I mean"

* * *

OKK HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR THREE MONTHS summer holidays youno. but not to worry i have all of the chapters for my other stories on papper . i am also adding new stories but i will take a long time to update cause im focoseing on one story at a time so the more review the faster i type. and i am quitting fate shall lead us on. i unfortuantly cannot continue. i got nothin sorry ppl. any way... holla and have a great holiday


End file.
